


Aftermath

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After the attack, Sam and Dean are just trying to get everything back to the way it was. However, when Sam confronts Dean about the 'shifter revealing Dean's feelings for him, both boys know that their relationship with never be the way it was.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to _The Real Dean Winchester_

_"It's funny. I kind of understand him. He's all alone. Close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me. Everyone needs a little human touch every now and then. It's so hard to be different," he whispered, fingers tangling in the soft strands of his brother's hair. It was then that Sam realized he wasn't Dean, only it was too late. Quickly, he shot off the bed, pushing Sam down onto his back, straddling the younger male, his hands pinning Sam's to the bed underneath them. A belt was next, binding Sam to the mattress so he couldn't move._

_"Stop struggling!" Lips against his made Sam want to vomit, though somehow he managed to hold it back, barely. Whispered words that Sam couldn't even begin to describe how off the thing was. Dean didn't want him like this. He was Dean's brother, and as much as Sam had fantasized about it when he was around sixteen or seventeen, this would never happen. Not with the real Dean. And he accepted that. But this was something he couldn't handle. He wasn't going to let this thing touch him and pretend to be Dean!_

_"What's wrong with me?" the 'shifter repeated, yanking the towel off of Sam and throwing it to the floor. "What's wrong with you?!" he sneered down at the younger male, grabbing his nipples and twisting violently. A smile spread across his features as he listened to Sam cry out in pain. Watched his eyes squeeze closed as his head was tossed back in discomfort. "I'm just going to take what your brother wants, but can never have. It's not like he's going to be getting to you anytime soon."_

_Angrily, he released the abused nubs, hands going to the backs of Sam's knees, pushing his legs up. "Get your fucking legs open!" he ordered, forcing Sam's thighs apart. He pressed his knees against Sam's upper thighs once he had them spread wide, making sure Sam couldn't close them again, his hands gripping Sam's hips with bruising force._

_He thrust into Sam, then, without even preparing him. It hurt so bad, Sam didn't know if he would ever be able to not feel that burning pain ripping through his body. "Don't! No! Don't touch me! No! No, please God! Help me! Somebody, please help!" Nobody was there to help him, though. "No, please stop. Please, just stop."_

_Over. It was finally over. However, hands on his shoulders lead Sam to believe that the 'shifter was still touching him. Was going to take more from him when Sam didn't have anything left to give. "No!" he screamed once again, begging the thing to just leave him alone. "Get away from me! Please, I can't! No!"_

_"Sammy, come on, wake up!" Dean yelled, shaking the younger male's shoulders, ignoring the fists and open hand slaps that were tossed at him. Really, he was used to it by now. This was a recurring thing now, and Dean knew when Sam was really deep into it, there was a chance he couldn't wake him up and he would have to just let the dream run it's course. But he was determined to wake Sam up tonight. He wouldn't let his baby brother live through that night which happened weeks ago one more time._

_"No, stop! Please, just get away from me!" He could hear Dean yelling at him. Telling him to wake up, but he didn't understand. He was already awake. And this wasn't Dean. It was that thing. Probably just another tactic it was using to make Sam think he was Dean. Well, he wasn't going to fall for it this time. He was smarter now. He knew. "Not Dean, get off!"_

"Dammit, Sammy, wake up!" This was bullshit. He wasn't getting anywhere just shaking the kid's shoulders tonight. Shaking his head, he stood, walking over to the sink and turning on the tap, filling a glass half full with cold water. Once he had the water, he turned off the tap, heading back into the room where Sam was trapped in his nightmare. "Sorry, Sammy," he apologized, tipping the glass over and watching the water splash onto his brother's face and neck.

Feeling the water pouring over him, Sam jolted awake, coughing slightly as he swallowed water. It took a minute for him to understand where he was, or what was going on, his sleep addled mind not allowing him to process everything at once. When his eyes landed on Dean, hazel orbs widened, fear evident in their depths. No. Shaking his head, he crawled backwards, closer to the headboard and further from Dean.

As Sam crawled away from him, fear evident in his eyes, Dean's heart sank. This was another recurring thing. Sam was always afraid of him when he first woke up. It wasn't as bad after he knew this was his brother and not the 'shifter, but when he first saw him after having his eyes off him for a while, it would happen. And it broke Dean's heart every time. All he wanted to do was protect Sam and keep him safe, yet more often than not, he wondered if leaving would be the better option. Just taking Sam back to Stanford where he didn't have to worry about things that go bump in the night.

But Dean knew he could never do that. He had already had to deal with losing Sam once, and he was sure if he had to go through it again, it just might kill him. Though, seeing how scared Sam was of him every day could have been worse than not having him at all. Dean wasn't really sure which was the lesser of two evils.

So, right now, Dean was just going to take this one step at a time. And the first step was getting Sam to realize he was actually Dean and not that shape-shifter who had hurt him. Sighing, he put his hands up, palms facing Sam as though he were surrendering, slowly taking a few steps towards his brother. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Dean. The _real_ Dean, Sam, I promise."

Sam's eyes tracked Dean's every move, waiting for the moment when he attacked. He was going to be ready for it this time. No concussion to put him off his game tonight. Not like last time when this sick motherfucker attacked him. He was the real Dean? Yeah, right. And Sam's real name was Gandhi. As Dean moved closer, Sam backed up more, stopping only when he had to because of the headboard and the wall. "Stay away from me, you sick sonuvabitch."

The words cut like a knife, but Dean didn't let it get to him right now. He couldn't let it get to him. Sam was confused, thinking he was the thing who wanted to hurt him, and Dean needed to be completely focused on his brother. Needed to make sure his brother understood that this was him, and there was no way he was ever going to hurt him. Or let anyone or anything else hurt him, either. 

"Sammy, come on, man, you know it's me. We do this every time you wake up, kid," Dean frowned, inches from the bed now. He always hated this part, knowing that at any minute he could easily take a right hook and be in pain for the next hour. But for Sam, he would take the pain. To see his brother not afraid of his every move, Dean would take the pain, no questions asked.

Slowly, Dean placed his knee on the bed, knowing he had to get close enough so Sam could breathe in his scent. When this had all started, Sam told him that it was easier to tell when he was close to Dean because the shape-shifter had smelled Nothing like Dean. So, this was how he had to make Sam understand that he was Dean and not that thing.

When Dean crawled onto the bed, Sam curled in on himself, intending to make this thing think he was scared. However, when it got too close, Sam struck, right hand lashing out, fist connecting with Dean's jaw. Another hit, his left fist this time catching the 'shifter's temple. 

Something was off, though. It wasn't even fighting back. Another tactic to take Sam off his game, maybe? He could never be too careful. He swung again, however, this time his wrist was grabbed, the 'shifter holding it tight in his grasp. Sam tried to strike out with his left hand, though that wrist was grabbed too. So Sam used his feet, kicking and thrashing, trying to get away. But this thing's grip was tight, and it wasn't letting go.

"No!" Sam screamed, landing a good kick to the thing's inner thigh. Unfortunately, it didn't hit it's mark, so it was pretty useless. "Get off of me! Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!"

The hits to the face didn't hurt as much this time, though he felt his lip splitting when Sam hooked his jaw. He could clean it up later. Now, he had Sam where he wanted him, pulling the younger male towards him, releasing his wrists so he could wrap his arms around Sam's waist, one hand sliding into his shaggy chestnut mop and pulling his head against his collarbone. "It's me, Sammy," he whispered again, pressing his lips to Sam's temple like he used to when they were kids. "It's all right. It's me."

Sam frowned when the 'shifter pulled him into an embrace wondering what he was doing. However, that was when he smelled it. There was a difference between the 'shifter and his brother. Where the 'shifter smelled like the sewers, the stink clinging to it from living there so long, Dean smelled like leather and motor oil. Like coffee and the minty smell of his toothpaste. Nothing like the sewers.

His arms tightened around Dean, grabbing fistfuls of the older male's shirt as he broke down. "Dean?" he asked, pressing his face into the crook of his brother's neck, inhaling deeply. "I'm sorry, Dean. 'm so sorry."

Dean closed his eyes in relief when Sam said his name. His own arms tightened around Sam as he allowed his brother to just hold him, reassure himself that he was really in Dean's arms and not the shape-shifter's. "It's okay, Sammy. You're okay. You don't have to apologize, it's fine."

Here, holding Sam like this, Dean wished he had made that sorry sonuvabitch suffer more than he had. But at the time, all he had been thinking was getting that thing off his brother. He was sure he had never shot faster in his life. Of course, Sam had that affect him. Sam and his father. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them, and if that meant shooting a shape-shifter so fast it's head spun, then so be it. Wasn't like he was removing anything important from the world. Just another sewer dwelling monster.

Sam refused to let go of Dean for even one second, worried that if he did, something bad would happen. Like he would wake up, and all of this would be a dream. That he would still be with the shape-shifter, and not Dean. 

That he would get hurt again. 

But not when he had Dean in his arms. Not when he could hold the other and make sure he didn't move. As long as he kept Dean in his sights, nothing bad could happen to him. Dean wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Because this was Dean. The _real_ Dean, and he loved Sam. He'd do anything for Sam. He knew that. There was no doubt in his mind that if Sam asked him to cut himself with a silver knife, then Dean would do so, no questions asked. Sam didn't need him to do that, though. He could tell that this was his brother. 

**~~**

Half an hour later, and Sam is still holding his brother, refusing to let go. Dean's way past stiff, his back aching from sitting in this same position for so long. However, when he tried to move, Sam whimpered and held on tighter, whispering _'please'_ so low even Dean had to strain to hear it and he's right next to the kid. Finally, after the first three times, Dean just gave up, figuring Sam wasn't going to let him leave.

Another ten minutes pass, and Dean's sure he can't handle this position any longer. Gently, his hands went to Sam's, attempting to pry him away from his shoulders. He heard Sam whimper, his little brother's grip tightening as he whispered _please_. It tore into Dean's heart, hearing his brother sound so scared. So helpless.

"Shh...Sammy, s'okay," Dean assured him, licking his lips as he continued to struggle with Sam's hands. "Just need to move. I'll lay down with you if you want me to, but I can't sit up like this anymore." Closing his eyes, he sighed, figuring Sam wasn't letting go until he wanted to. "Okay?" he asked, biting into the soft flesh of his lower lip. "Can we lay down, Sam, please?"

Nodding, Sam licked his lips, releasing his grip on Dean's shoulders, his left hand sliding down to grip Dean's bicep, making sure he had at least one hand on Dean at all times. He then allowed his brother to shift both of them so they were laying back against the pillows. Once Dean was comfortable, Sam curled his body against his, arm sliding over his waist to hold onto his wrist, making sure he couldn't go anywhere. Not that Dean planned on it.

That was the first night he and Sam slept in the same bed. And they haven't stopped since.

**~~**

**[Three Weeks Later]**

Sam lay pressed tightly against his brother's side, hand curled into the worn cotton of his black T-shirt, moaning softly as his mind filled with the usual terrors behind his eyes each time they closed.

_His nostrils were filled with the smell of sewers, making him feel like he was was going to vomit. It was all around him, it seemed, in his face as hot, fetid breath washed over him, in his mouth as a tongue was thrust between his lips, forcing itself around Sam's own._

_"Oh, you're disgusting! Get the hell off me!" Again, his mouth was taken, the taste of sewers sticky and hot as his saliva mixed with this thing's. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"_

_"What's wrong with me?" the 'shifter repeated, yanking the towel off of Sam and throwing it to the floor. "What's wrong with you?!" he sneered down at the younger male, grabbing his nipples and twisting violently. A smile spread across his features as he listened to Sam cry out in pain. Watched his eyes squeeze closed as his head was tossed back in discomfort. "I'm just going to take what your brother wants, but can never have. It's not like he's going to be getting to you anytime soon."_

Dean grunted in pain, awaking with a jolt as a knee connected a solid hit to his lower abdomen, his breath leaving him in a rush. Blinking to try and clear his head, Dean looked over at his brother, seeing that he was trapped in another nightmare. The details were subtle on Sam's face, a slight furrow of his brow and the small frown marring his parted lips, breaths coming a little faster than they normally would while Sam slept.

Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Dean knew Sam better than anyone. He'd grown up protecting the kid and making sure he had everything he wanted as long as it was in Dean's power to give. So, yeah, he could tell these little things about his little brother.

"Shit," Dean whispered, gently moving to push up on his elbow, nudging Sam's arm. "Sammy? Come on, Sam, wake up, kid." Sam's only reaction was to moan softly and shove at Dean's arm. Not that he had been expecting much else. After all, it had never been easy to wake Sam before. Why would it be any different now?

_"Dean's dead, Sammy! I'm all you have left!" The words cut into Sam like a knife. There was no way they could be true. Because if Dean was dead, Sam would know. He would be able to tell since he knew Dean better than anyone. He'd be able to feel it in his gut if Dean had been killed._

"Sam!" Dean yelled, shaking his brother so hard that if he were a baby, there was no doubt in Dean's mind Sam would be suffering from Shaken Baby Syndrome after this. However, when Sam's eyes popped open, glazed over with the usual fear, Dean couldn't seem to care about much else. Sam was awake, and away from his nightmares for now, so that was all that matter to Dean at the moment.

Even as his eyes snapped open and he saw Dean, the words the 'shifter had screamed at him still rang in his ears. The fear Dean saw in his eyes wasn't because he was afraid of Dean, but because he had been in the nightmare and nothing more. Sam was pretty much over the fear that Dean wasn't _Dean_.

"You okay?" Dean asked, frowning at his brother. Sam's face was unreadable, which were the moments Dean hated the most, never knowing if Sam was going to be fine, or just shut down. The times when Sam shut down were the worst. Usually, it took Dean three hours just to get his brother back, and even then they were on shaky ground.

Scared, champagne hazel orbs shifted to meet and lock with jade green, a barely there nod being the only answer to Dean's question. Surprisingly, Sam actually was okay. Though, there was a nagging question poking at the back of his brain. Licking his lips, he pushed up slowly t a seated position. "Dean...when the-the 'shifter first...a-attacked me," Sam started, feeling as though he had to force the words from his throat, "he said something to me. And...I need to know if it was true."

Dean frowned when Sam started talking about the shape-shifter. Sam wouldn't say two words about what happened when all of this started, closing up every time Dean asked what had happened. As if he didn't already know. But he was hoping that he had been wrong. After the first week, Dean had stopped asking. "Uh, yeah, sure, Sammy. Anything you want to know. Just ask."

Huffing out a breath, Sam licked his lips, trying to think of the best way to word this. If he said it like the 'shifter had, it was like he was suggesting that Dean wanted him tied to a headboard by his belt, screaming and squirming as he tried to get away. And he knew Dean didn't want that. Well, he hoped Dean didn't want that. It would have been awkward, and a little scary, to say the least.

"Well...it...implied that you...w-wanted me...as like, more than a brother," Sam explained, biting into the soft flesh of his lower lip as he waited for Dean to explode. To tell him that he was a sick fuck for even _thinking_ Dean could want him like that.

Sam's question ad Dean frowning once more. What the hell had that 'shifter been able to pick from his head int he roughly five hours he had taken his form? And furthermore, why the hell had it told Sam about that of all things?! It could have picked anything to tell Sam. Like how pissed off he had been at Sam when he chose school over his family, over Dean. Or rattled off one of the many insecurities Dean suffered from.

But to tell Sam that he was a sick fuck who wanted to touch his baby brother in ways no sibling should even think about?! That was just downright evil. Then again, he was talking about a shape-shifter, so he had no idea why he was so surprised. 

"Dean..." Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts, dragging him back to reality. To the reality where Sam was asking if he wanted him.

Licking his lips, Dean lowered his head, disgust and shame welling up inside him. "Yeah..." he breathed, the word nearly inaudible. "Yes, it's true." He quickly snapped his head upwards, locking gazes with his little brother. "But I would never, you know, act on it, Sam. It's just...these feelings that I have to deal with. And I'm dealing with them." He had been since Sam hit puberty and filled out. Sure, his nights were filled with a lot of bathroom trips to jerk off to the image of Sam, but he was dealing with it.

"Dean..." Sam started, biting his lip, "it's--"

"Yeah, I know!" Dean assured him, nodding. "It's disgusting and wrong to feel this way about you, but I tried to make them go away. Hell, I slept with anyone who was willing when it first started, figuring I was horny and you were there, and I just needed to get it out of my system, but it still didn't go away. I just kept...seeing you. Wanting to be with you. But I need you to know that I would never hurt you, Sammy, not that like. You have to--" 

Sam had been saying Dean's name since he interrupted him, trying to get him to shut up so he could speak. Finally, he slapped his hand over Dean's mouth, grabbing his shoulder and holding him in place. "Dean...it's okay. I-I feel the same way." Blushing, he bit his lip, removing his hand from over Dean's mouth. "I just...you know, needed to make sure it wasn't lying to me before I said anything."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, his voice sounding a lot more hopeful than he would have liked. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought for one second Sam would be telling him what he had wanted to hear for so long.

"Yeah," Sam answered, nodding. He was sure that he was grinning like a fool, but he really couldn't be bothered by that. "I have for a really long time, D."

The grin on Dean's face pretty much matched Sam's in his happiness. Sam felt this way too. His little brother wanted him the same way.

"Can-Can I kiss you?" Sam asked, biting his lower lip in anticipation as he waited for his brother's answer, cheeks stained a light pink color.

Dean's eyes snapped up to his brother's face when he heard him ask if he could kiss him. What was he even asking for? it wasn't like Dean was going to put up any resistance if he did. "Oh, hell yes," he answered, moving into a better position for the kiss.

Smiling, Sam released his lip from the hold he had on it with his teeth. Slowly, he dragged his tongue over the abused flesh, shifting his body closer to his brother's, the hand on Dean's shoulder tightening, bunching the fabric of Dean's black T-shirt.

When Sam's lips met his, Dean felt like he was on fire. He had to remember that Sam was still traumatized from what happened with the shape-shifter, so he needed to take it slow. Let Sam determine the pace. His lips parted against his brother's tongue sliding out slowly and sweeping across Sam's lips, a low moan breaking from his throat when Sam granted him access.

Sam's arms slowly slid behind Dean's neck, fingers fisting in Dean's short cropped hair slightly, basically just giving Sam something to hold on to. His mind was racing with the idea that he was kissing Dean. Actually kissing Dean, his brother, who he had been dreaming about kissing since he was thirteen. And this time it was actually Dean who was kissing him. Not some monster with Dean's face. The real Dean.

Dean held onto Sam's hips gently, tongue tentatively mapping out his little brother's mouth, savoring the taste of Sam. As their kiss continued, Dean's actions became bolder, tongue tangling around Sam's, forcing the muscle into a while dance, hands slipping under the thin cotton of Sam's T-shirt, fingers splaying wide over Sam's hard, smooth muscles.

A soft moan broke from Sam's lips as the kiss deepened, his tongue instantly following Dean's lead, wrapping around his brother's tongue, sucking lightly. However, when Dean's hands slipped up his shirt, Sam froze, his body stiffening as he placed his hands back on Dean's shoulders, pushing him away a little bit. "Dean, I can't," Sam whispered, biting his lip. "'m sorry."

When Sam's tongue wrapped around his, another moan broke from Dean, as if he were answering his little brother's. All was going great as far as Dean was concerned. At least until he felt Sam freeze up, instantly knowing that he had taken it too far. Pressing his thumb against his lips, Dean nodded. "Hey, shh," he instructed, pulling Sam back against his body. "Don't be sorry, Sammy, I should be the one apologizing. I tried to move too fast. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. If I try to take things further than you want me to, just tell me, and I'll stop."

Sam nodded, a small smile on his face. It was good to know that Dean wasn't mad at him for making him stop. He just couldn't go there right now with anyone. But he kind of thought it had something to do with Dean, too, just because the 'shifter had used his face when it hurt him. Not that he wanted to have sex with anyone else. Just Dean. "I just...I need more time to get past everything." Cupping Dean's cheek, Sam smiled, thumb brushing over Dean's cheek bone. "I promise I'll make it up to you. As soon as I can, I'll make it up to you, Dean."

Leaning in, Dean kissed Sam's lips once more, soft and loving. "I know you will, Sammy. It's okay. I can wait as long as you need me to."

**[Four and a half months later]**

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, cutting the engine once he parked the Impala. It had been a long day, and he just needed a few hours downtime. It wasn't that he was tired. Basically, the day had been emotionally draining rather than physically. Today had been the first hunt Sam and Dean went on since the attack. 

Bobby had called and given them a lead on a vampire nest a few towns over from where they were staying. Dean had asked Sam if he wanted to go, and although his brother looked to be a little apprehensive, he agreed, telling Dean it was time they got back into the swing of things. After all, it wasn't like they could just hide in that motel room for the rest of their lives. So, Dean had told Bobby they would take care of it. 

Everything started off fine. Just like a typical vampire hunt. They had managed to take out the entire nest in less than two hours, which was record time for a nest of that size. Or, so they thought. Turned out, there were two members hiding, waiting for the others to either kill or be killed. And once that was done, they attacked. 

One of them, a woman with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes had Dean pressed against the wall, going in for the kill as he struggled to hold her at bay. Sam was also pressed against the wall with what looked like the woman's twin brother, straining to keep the thing's fangs away from his throat. 

Dean heard Sam scream out in pain right before he saw the thing sink it's teeth into his brother's jugular and drink deep. That sprang Dean into action, quickly shoving off the vampire bitch in his attempt to get to his brother. With a quick slash of his machete, he cut the vampire's head clean off, not even waiting for the body to fall before he was moving on to the asshole who was sucking Sam's blood.

The vampire released Sam pretty quick when Dean shoved the blade into his side, wrapping his arm around the vampire's neck and pulling him far away from Sam before pulling the machete loose from the thing's ribcage where it had been thrust into, changing direction and swinging it across the vampire's neck, watching as the thing fell to the ground, head rolling on the floor to rest beside his sister's.

Although everything turned out all right in the end, the day had still been a kicker. Dean didn't even want to think about what would have happened had he not been able to get Sam away from that bastard who had the nerve to touch him. But Sam was fine. Only lost a little bit of blood and he now had a mark equivalent to an infected hickey, but other than that, he was perfectly okay, sleeping soundly with his body pressed up against Dean's side.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, moving his arm so that it would jolt Sam awake. When his little brother opened his beautiful hazel eyes, Dean smiled at him. "Hey, baby, we're at the motel. Gonna lay low for a little while, get our heads back on. Coming with to get the room, or do you want to wait in the car?"

Sam was glad that Dean wanted to get the motel room. His neck was kind of achy and a few hours of downtime seemed like one helluva plan to him. Wasn't like they were doing anything of importance any time soon, seeing as how they had just come from a job. Dean usually gave them both at least a week before looking for something else. Unless they were tipped off by Bobby about something. Then they went as soon as they were given all of the information. "No, I'm coming," he answered, quickly sliding out of the car to follow Dean to the manager's office. There was no way in hell he was staying away from Dean for an extended period of time, that was for sure.

Once they had the room and everything was out of the car, Sam took a seat on the big, comfy king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Ever since they started sleeping in the same bed, Dean just decided it was better to get a king-sized bed. It was cheaper, and the beds were usually a lot more comfortable than the queens in his opinion. Maybe it was just in his head. Regardless, unless he was proven wrong, that was his theory and he was sticking to it.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, tossing the duffel bags on the floor beside the bathroom door. "We could go to that diner we passed a little ways back."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not really that hungry. But if you want to go, we can."

Shaking his head, Dean answered, "No, it's all right. I'll eat later." Sighing, he took a seat on the bed beside his brother, hand snaking out to tilt Sam's head to the side so he could get a better look at the bite mark on his neck. "You all right? Doesn't hurt, or anything?"

"Hurts a little, but that's to be expected, right?" Sam answered, closing his eyes slightly as Dean's fingertips brushed over the wounded flesh. Biting his lip, he turned his head back so he could look at Dean, fingers wrapping around his brother's wrist before he gently pulled Dean's hand into his lap. "I'll be okay. It'll heal soon enough."

Slowly, Sam leaned in, free hand cupping the side of Dean's cheek as he kissed Dean's lips softly, his own lips parting in invitation for Dean's seeking tongue. Kissing was like second nature to them, now. Neither of them were hesitant in their actions because it had been happening since they both discovered they had feelings for each other. Cuddling a little touching was also a main thing over the last few months. And Sam was getting better. Hell, he was much better than that first night when Dean had taken them to the motel after everything happened.

Dean's hands instantly found Sam's hips, holding him in place. His tongue wrapped around Sam's in a heated, desperate kiss, spilling all of his worry into that one action. When the kiss broke, they were both panting, hot breaths fanning over each other's faces. "was so worried about today," he whispered, licking his lips. "wanted to rip that vampire apart." Again, he kissed Sam's lips, hands sliding up Sam's body to fist in his hair.

A small chuckle broke from Sam when Dean told him that he wanted to rip the gang who had bit him apart. "Did a pretty good job of that s'far as I remember. Took care of him pretty quick."

Nodding, Dean smiled, pressing his lips against Sam's once more. "Sonuvabitch touched you. Had his damn mouth on you No way I was letting him get away with that, baby." Again, he kissed Sam, palms pressing against his little brother' back, pulling him closer, tongue licking it's way into Sam's mouth once more.

By the time the kiss broke again, both men were panting, breaths coming out in hot puffs. "D-Dean," Sam stuttered, biting into his bottom lip. "I'm ready."

"Mmm...ready for what, baby?" Dean asked, kissing Sam's lips once more.

"'m ready to...to--" Sam started, biting his lip once more. "I want you to make love to me, Dean," he whispered, feeling his cheeks flush as he said the words.

Dean's breath hitched in his throat when Sam told him to make love to him. Pulling back so he could look into his little brother's eyes, Dean asked, "Are you sure, Sammy?" He had been waiting nearly four months for Sam to ask, and now it was finally time. But Dean needed to make sure Sam really wanted this first.

Sam nodded when Dean asked if he was sure, licking his lips. "Y-Yeah. Been waiting a really long time." Pulling back slightly so he could look into his brother's eyes, Sam asked, "Don't you think it's time to take our lives back, Dean?"

Nodding, Dean smiled at his brother, his tongue sliding along his kiss swollen lips. "Yeah, Sammy. I do." Leaning in, Dean brushed his lips against Sam's once more, moaning softly as he did. This was going to be their first time, so he wanted to make it special for his little brother. Wanted to make sure Sam forgot all about that monster who hurt him. 

Slowly, Dean pressed his body closer to Sam's, pushing his little brother down against the mattress as he did so. His hands then slipped up Sam's T-shirt, pulling the fabric off Sam's body and tossing it haphazardly into the corner before pulling back to do the same with his own. Once both shirts were discarded, Dean pressed his body against Sam's again, lips crashing against his brother's once more, tongue licking it's way into Sam's mouth.

As the kiss continued, Dean's hands slid between his and Sam's bodies, popping the button on Sam's jeans before slowly sliding the zipper down. He then pulled back once more, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Sam's boxers and jeans, tugging on the material. "Lift up for me, baby," he whispered, pulling the clothes the rest of the way off Sam's body once his little brother had done as he asked. Once he had the pants and boxers down to Sam's ankles, Dean had to get off the bed to pull off Sam's boots and socks so he could get the other fabric the rest of the way off. 

While he was standing, he toed off his own boots and socks, removing his jeans and boxers, as well before climbing back onto the bed, blanketing Sam's body with his own. Cupping his little brother's cheek, he smiled, whispering, "You are so beautiful, Sammy." His head dipped down, kissing the corner of Sam's mouth, sliding lower, down his jaw, pressing lightly against the bite mark in his neck. After giving the wound some attention, Dean's lips slid lower still, pressing against and sucking Sam's nipple into his mouth.

As Dean practically made love to him with his mouth, Sam was helpless to do much other than moan and writhe beneath Dean. It felt so good to be touched like this again. Like he was safe. Warm. Loved. His hand slid into Dean's short cropped hair as his brother sucked his nipple, Sam's back arching slightly, pressing his body closer to Dean's. 

After giving the same amount of attention to Sam's other nipple, Dean continued his journey downwards, tongue sliding over Sam's smooth flesh, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his tongue. Sensually, he swirled his tongue around Sam's bellybutton before dipping into the small hole, nipping at the skin just above and just below Sam's navel. 

Pulling back once more, lust blown jade green orbs staring at his brother's face, checking for any doubts, Dean gripped under Sam's thighs, pushing his legs apart and up towards his chest. "This okay, Sammy?" he asked, biting into his bottom lip.

Sam nodded, licking his lips. "Y-Yeah, Dean, s'good. Don't stop, please?"

Dean shook his head, smiling. "I'm not stopping baby. Not until you want me to." He realized a little while ago that he and Sam weren't exactly prepared for this kind of thing, not having any lube in the room since they hadn't gone any further than kissing and cuddling. So, Dean was just going to have to improvise.

Pulling Sam slightly closer to him, Dean dipped his head lower, kissing Sam's shaft once, then each of his balls before moving lower still, tongue pressing against Sam's tightly puckered hole. 

As Sam felt Dean's lips pressing against his shaft, then balls, he moaned, head tilting back further, pressing his head into the pillow. However, when Dean's tongue pressed against his hole, Sam jumped slightly, head lifting so he could look down at himself. "D-Dean?" he asked, biting his lip, obviously unsure of what Dean was doing.

"Shh...Dean whispered, tightening his grip on Sam so that he wouldn't wiggle away. "S'okay. Don't have any lube. Gotta improvise. Just relax, baby. Gonna make you feel good." Slowly, he ran his tongue over Sam's hole again, this time thrusting against it slightly before pressing inside. 

Sam whimpered softly his hips pressing back against Dean's tongue on their own accord, wanting to feel more of Dean inside him. 

Panting softly, Dean pulled back, looking up at his brother's face. "I'm gonna put your feet on my shoulders, 'kay?" he asked, slowly lowering Sam's legs so his feet were pressed against his shoulders before he dipped his head again, lapping at Sam's asshole once more. 

"Ungh..." Sam moaned, head rolling on the pillow as his breaths came out in short, shallow pants. It felt so good. His hand darted between his legs, curling in the soft strands of his brother's hair as his free hand moved to fist in the white motel sheets beneath him. 

Dean pointed his tongue, thrusting deep back into Sam, lapping at him from the inside before he curled his tongue, smirking against Sam's hole as he heard his little brother moaning and mewling beneath him. Finally, he pulled his tongue from inside Sam, running it over the younger male's hole once more, index finger coming up to press into Sam, Dean using his spit to help ease the digit inside. 

Sam hissed in a breath, teeth clenched together as his eyes squeezed tightly closed, Sam focusing solely on keeping his body relaxed so it didn't hurt as much. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam's face to see if he needed him to stop. 

"M'fine," Sam assured him, nodding. "K-Keep going."

Dean returned Sam's nod, getting back to work on opening his brother up, finger sliding in past the third knuckle before Dean pulled it out, then thrust it back in, pressing deeper with each push, crooking his finger to search for Sam's prostate. He knew he found it when his brother arched his body off the mattress, moaning loud and deep. 

Smiling, Dean added a second finger, tongue sliding in alongside his fingers to ease the way, fingers seeking out and caressing the small bundle of nerves inside his little brother's body, watching as Sam arched and writhed beneath him, the actions turning him on more than they should have. 

Suddenly, Sam sat up, wrapping an arm around his brother's middle, pulling Dean closer to him. "Dean, stop," he whispered, breaths panting out against Dean's lips as he rested his head against Dean's. 

"What's the matter, baby?" Dean asked, worried that he had gone too far again. "You okay?"

Sam nodded, swallowing thickly. "Y-Yeah, m'fine. I just...don't want to wait anymore. Want you now, Dean, please?"

Nodding, Dean licked his own lips, leaning in to kiss his brother once again, keeping it short as he moved to lay down once more, pushing Sam back against the mattress with him. Pulling back slightly, Dean spit into his palm, reaching down to stroke his cock, allowing his saliva to act as lube, figuring this and the rim job he'd just given Sam would be good enough. 

Quickly, Dean grabbed Sam's ankle, pulling his leg up and tossing it over his shoulder before he gripped the base of his own cock, lining himself up with Sam's stretched hole. "You ready, Sammy?' he asked, waiting for the nod before he slowly thrust his cock inside Sam, inch by inch. One he was fully in, buried balls deep inside his brother, he stilled his movements, kissing Sam hard. "Tell me when you want me to move."

Sam's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, lower lip caught between his teeth as Dean pushed his hard cock into his ass. It felt like he was being split in two, even with the preparation Dean had given him, but he could handle it. After all, he'd had so much worse just a few months ago. When Dean was finally all the way in, Sam released his lip, panting slightly, waiting a couple minutes before he shifted his hips experimentally. "Y-Yeah, Dean...now. You-You can move now."

Dean didn't need to be told twice, slowly pulling his cock almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in, breaths panting out softly against Sam's neck and shoulder. Gradually, he picked up the pace until he had set a nice, steady rhythm for them.

Sam arched his back, low moans and groans breaking from his throat as he thrust his hips, pushing back against his brother’s cock buried deep in his ass. His leg slid down off Dean's shoulders, Sam wasting no time before he wrapped both legs around Dean's waist, pulling him in closer with his thighs. 

Dean groaned, his weight braced on his hands as he leaned over Sam, Sam's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he slammed hard into his brother over and over again.

"Oh God, baby, you're so tight," Dean panted, voice soft as he dipped his head, his mouth trailing hot kisses along Sam's throat. Sam's only answer was to moan loudly as Dean's fingers curled around his achingly hard cock, pumping Sam's shaft. 

"D-Dean," Sam gasped, bucking his hips, driving his cock deeper into Dean's fist, his ass back against his brother's dick, fingers digging into Dean's back and shoulder where he was holding onto him. "M'close," he warned, having known from the start that he wasn't going to last long after he had Dean inside him.

"Me too," Dean answered, tugging relentlessly on Sam's cock, driving him towards his orgasm as he felt heat spiraling through his own body. "Oh God, Sammy, cum with me, baby. Sammy, cum with me!" Dean shouted, his back bowing towards Sam as he came hot and heavy into his brother's body. 

Sam inner muscles clenched, squeezing Dean's cock as he felt his balls drawing up close to his body just before the first ribbon of cum shot from his dick, coating his brother's hand, Dean's name tearing from Sam's throat. They both gazed into each other's eyes, champagne hazel locked with jade green as they rode out the waves of their pleasure, Dean collapsing hard onto Sam once his orgasm had passed, panting against his brother's throat. 

They lay like that for a while, just catching their breath before Dean rolled off Sam, pulling the blanket out from underneath them and tossing it over their lower bodies before pulling Sam in against his chest, smiling as his brother's hand curled around his pectoral. "I love you, Sammy," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his little brother's temple as his eyes slid closed.

"Love you, too, D," Sam whispered, his eyes sliding closed as well, his and Dean's latest activity having worn him out. 

Suddenly, the door flew open, causing both men to sit upright, their jaws dropping when they saw who had interrupted their almost nap. 

John stood in the doorway, looking at his sons in the bed together, naked save for the sheet draped around their waists. He had gotten a call from Bobby a while back telling him what had happened to Sam, but he hadn't been able to check his voicemail until just recently, having been on a hunt. He called Bobby back and asked for Sam and Dean's location as soon as he got the message, needing to check and make sure his son was all right. 

However, when he came here after following a lead he had on a couple of boys driving a '67 Impala, he had never imagined this is what he would find. "Sam," he greeted, nodding. "Dean. Bobby called a while back, told me what happened to Sam. I came as fast as I could."

Sam's face was beat red as he averted his eyes, not willing to look at his father after what he had just walked in on. "Dad," he mumbled, in greeting, having no idea how he was going to explain his way out of this one. The silence on the other side of the bed told him that Dean probably had no clue, either.

"Dad," Dean muttered, also choosing not to meet John's gaze, picking at the sheet that covered him and Sam. This was awkward, and Dean had no clue how they were going to save their asses this time.

"Well...it seems like you're fine now, so...I'm going to leave, now. Demons to hunt...spirits to put to rest, you know," John rambled, back stepping towards the door. "If either of you boys need me, just give me a call."

Both men looked at each other when the door closed, signaling their father had left. "I think he handled that pretty well, don't you?" Dean asked, chuckling when Sam just looked at him like he was insane. "C'mere, Sammy. Let's get some sleep before we have to hit the road again. Wore me out, baby."

Sam happily obliged, sliding into Dean's arms and curling against his brother's body. He had to admit, Dean did have a point. John had handled this news surprisingly well. Sighing, Sam closed his eyes, hoping to God he never had to live an uncomfortable moment like that again.


End file.
